1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method for performing calibration of a magnetic-field sensor for detecting the terrestrial magnetic field and so forth, and a control device and a mobile terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile terminal devices such as cellular phones which include a magnetic-field sensor are becoming realized. In some cases, such cellular phones have not only a function for detecting the direction but also a function for displaying the current position or the like on a map corresponding to the direction thus detected, based upon the position information from a GPS (Global Positioning System).